That special day
by Hollowpaw
Summary: My story about how Sonic and Tails first met! R&R!


A Sonic the hedgehog fanfiction

THE NEW ARRIVAL

The blue blur was running around Mobious at top speed never stopping for anything, the blue blur quickly stopped and looked up, he saw grey clouds as a sign it was going to rain." Better get back into the house!" The blue blur exclaimed as he was running back to his home, he stopped about a mile away from his house and turned his head to the bushes.'Who's that?' The blue blur thought while seeing a dark outline of a hedgehog no more bigger than the blue blur, Sonic noticed this outline of a hedgehog and came speeding to the bushes that were on the other side of Mobius. He stopped as he reached the bushes and looked through a small hole in the bushes. "Helloo? Anbody in here?" Said Sonic, he heard snoring from the bush, not heavy or light, maybe somewhere in between." Shads, you taking a nap again?" Said Sonic as he continued to peep through the hole. It was by nightfall when Sonic exlaimed " Thats it! I'm opening this bush to see who it really is!" He spindashed sending the bush to roll downhill. He saw a young hedgehog with green streaks and gloves just like his friend-enemy Shadow, he was black and wore shoes made out of wood. The kid was snoring away sleeping on a grass made mat. Sonic jumped behind one of the trees as he saw the kid awaking and standing up from the grass made mat, the kid stretched and he looked behind the tree to see Sonic hiding behind it. " Who's there?" Asked the kid, getting into a fight position, " Kid, relax! I'm Sonic the hedgehog by the way." Said Sonic taking a step forward from behind the tree. The kid looked dumbfounded as he saw Sonic, Sonic noticed he was getting into a run position, " Where do you think your-" Sonic's sentance was intruppted as a heavy Sonic boom as the kid sped off toward the misty mountians. " Hey! No ones faster than me! Sonic the hedgehog!" He sped off after the kid. The kid was way ahead of Sonic, he was already climbing up one of the mountains, into a cave, the kid sat in the cave and laughed at sonic trudging in the snow. " You-you thi-think it-s fun-funny Don-don't you!?" Exclaimed Sonic, while he was nearly being turned into a frozen and power sneakers didn't help either in the snow." Hey ! Need a hand?" " Not from you! But yes I do need help!" Said Sonic slowly turning frozen, "Uh oh." the kid sped off to help ' ' from turning into an popsicle. Sonic turned completely frozen by the time the kid stopped infront of Sonic." Hmm.." Thought the kid. Then, a lightbulb appeared on the kid's head, he grabbed an icicle from a nearby ledge and started to pick out Sonic with it. By the time the kid was finished, it was already night and he, himself, was starting to freeze as well. Finally, the kid managed to get Sonic out of his frozen prison." Thanks, kid." Instead of smiling, the kid climbed up back into the cave, " Hey! Hey kid!" Shouted Sonic to the kid. " What!" "Come with me to Emerald city!" The kid stopped climbing and slid back down the slippery slope and stared at Sonic as though he was a liar. " Real-Really?" Said the kid unsure if he was telling the truth. Sonic nodded and ran off to his house, the kid sped along with him."Here we are!" Sonic exclamied as they reached his small pad house, "Wow" The kid said, observing the very amazing pad house, Sonic nodded and walked inside, the kid tailed behind him and looked around in Sonic's house and saw things he never saw. The boy stopped and Sonic stopped to look at the boy. 'I have to ask his name, he might be a robot...' " Um kid," The kid looked at Sonic." Whats your name?" The kid hestitated at this." My name is Emerald." Said the kid, nervously staring at Sonic as though he was waiting for Sonic to attack him. " Cool, cool...Anway, Emerald, I'm gonna bring my friends over tonight to see if you can join the freedom kid smiled and he made a sign of his excitment by grinning. " But, there will be a test to determine whether you should or should not join the freedom ?"

The kid had said nothing as night came as the Chaotix team, and Shadow, Amy, Cheese and Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and Omega came in." Hi Shads." Said Sonic smiling to a crossed arm Shadow. " Hello, Faker.." Muttered Shadow. " Guys, and Chaotix team," The team waved there hands while blushing." This is Emerald." He pointed at Emerald who was nervously smiling, " Hi.." Muttered Emerald." Oh, Sonikku! He's so cute!" Amy exclamied and rushed over to Emerald ad pulled him into a death hug, " Amy! He's only 12!" Shouted Sonic. Although, Amy was not listening. She was pulling Emerald more into her demonic death hug, Emerald started turning blue, " Oh, sorry" Amy blushed and let go off Emerald, as Emerald was catching his breath, Sonic said" anyway the reason you guys are here is beacuase this kid needs a home and I told him he can um.. Join the freedom fighters." " What!" Everyone exclaimed while looking at Emerald who was dumbfounded." Well, can he?" Asked Sonic urgently. Everyone thought about it. Their thinking was interuppted by a big CRASH, everyone looked at the direction the crash came from and saw Shadow pinning Emerald onto the ground. " Shadow! What the heck are you doing!?" Everyone exclamied. " Who knows! He might be a robot in disguise working for Eggman!" Said Shadow as he continued to hold Emerald's hand on his (Emerald's) back. " He's not a robot! I checked!" Said Sonic, trying to pull Shadow off Emeralds back." Oh" Said a dumfounded Shadow, Shadow stood up and crossed his arms as he usually does, Amy brought out her piko piko hammer and hit Shadow until he was underground." Calm down, Amy" Said a familiar voice as a strange blueish forcefield formed around her hammer and pulled it away. " Silver! Give me back my hammer!" Raged Amy, " Ok, ok, geez." Silver walked in and gave the hammer to Amy and stared at Emerald. " Hey, Who's that?" Said a grinning Silver. " Oh, thats Emerald. I found him in the bushes along the way home and told him he could join the freedom fighters." Said Sonic. " Oh, sure he can join. Said Silver. Everyone stared at him as though he was 's eyes shone with happiness, " The test will begin this afternoon."

The team ran back to their houses while some flew to clapped his hands together and said" Well, we better get some rest, buddy" Sonic yawned and Emerald couldn't help but yawn also. They headed upstairs, halfway up the stairs, Sonic turned around and looked at Emerald, eyeing every part he could find. ' He needs a place to sleep, but I don't have an extra room, oh wait! I do! The attic!' thought Sonic. " Kid, follow me." Emerald nodded, following Sonic up to the attic. When they reached up to the attic, they were greeted by loud, crackling thunder, " This is your bed, sorry its so dusty here, haven't clean the attic since last year." Said a blushing Sonic. Emerald layed on the bed and closed his eyes, pretneding to sleep. Sonic yawned, " Better get to my bed.."Sonic ran to his bedroom and layed down and fell asleep. Sonic muttered in his sleep" My chili dogs..Mine.." Emerald, however, was not sleeping, but instead was sitting on his bed staring out at the rain filled world. Afternoon suddenly came and Sonic had awoken from his chili-dog filled dream and Emerald, was staring out the window gloomily. Sonic walked into the attic to find emerald staring out the window. " Ahem" Said Sonic, clearing his throat. The 12 year old hedgehohg spun around and saw Sonic gawking at him. " Its time." Emerald eyes shone with excitment but that excitment was washed away by the thought of having to wear wooden shoes. 'I need new shoes' Thought the kid staring down at his shoes. " Oh, thats right, you need new shoes!" Sonic exclamied" I think I have an extra pair of power sneakers under my bed!" He rushed off and a second later he was rushing back into the attic with power sneakrs in his hand. " Here ya go kid!" Emerald took off his wooden sneakers and put on the power sneakers." Thanks alot, " " You can call me Sonic." Said Sonic, grinning. They sped off to the abandoned stadium just outside of Saphhire city, when they reached the giant stadium, they were greeted by the Chaotix team. " Come on in, Sonic!" Said Charmy. Sonic walked into the stadium with Emerald tailing behind him." Guys! You here?" Called out Sonic, looking around the stadium. Shadow walked out of the shadows ( Pun alert) while the rest sped onto the field. " The task is very simple, all Emerald has to do is, fight" Said Silver. Everyone looked at Silver, mouths opened. " Thats it?" Said Emerald, confused but excited as well. " Mmmhmm." Said Silver. Everyone got into their seats except Sonic. " Sonic," Shadow put his hand on Sonics shoulder, "Come on." Sonic nodded and went up to his seat inbetween shadow and silver. " Release Metal Sonic!" Sonic's eyes shot open with suprise. " What!?" Shouted Sonic, " I never said who he would be fighting." Said Silver, shrugging. Sonic smirked. The Chaotix team opened up the gates that was containing Metal Sonic in it, ( The modern one) Emerald got into a fighting position as metal sonic walked out, every step was clang, clang clang, Metal Sonic spindashed on Emerald's left side but Emerald dodged it and grabbed Metal Sonics leg and tossed him into the seats." Oh, my gosh!" Screamed Amy as she was dodging metal sonic, Metal Sonic sped toward Emerald and homed attacked him near his leg, causing Emerald to wince in pain and fall to the ground panting. Sonic stood up in alarm, " Chaos control!" Shouted Emerald as Metal Sonic was about to home attack again and he appeared on one of the seats, Metal Sonic sparked with anger and flew towards him again, planning to cut one or both of his legs, Emerald saw this coming and backflipped away before Metal Sonic could even attack, Emerald spindashed off Metal Sonic's head, Everyone clapped in amazement, and Sonic, he was relived to see the kid alive and breathing, Sonic ran to Emerald and hugged him tightly, for some reason, he had feelings for this boy, as though he was like a son to him. Silver raised his hands in the air, signaling silence and said " Emerald, welcome to the freedom fighters!" Emerald smiled and his eyes shone with happiness, he was finally part of something. Sonic and Emerald walked out of the stadium and ran back to his house. Shortly, after they arrived, Emerald was heading up the stairs into the attic and fell asleep. He dreamed happily.


End file.
